Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions
Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions is a movie made by Ryantransfromer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery There is a planet in the planet in the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by Ryvine Sparkle and his brother, an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundation Elements that this planets built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, and with Ryvine's and Jay (MRR)'s help, summons characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help them to find these building bricks of LEGO civilisation. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined power of the greatest LEGO Heroes can stop them. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, including Sci-Twi, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstle, Crash, Thomas, Ryan and their friends bravely jumped into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations, they soon realize that Ryvine and Lord Vortech are summoning villain from across different LEGO worlds to help them gain control. As his power grew, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and Time to rescue their friends, with some characters helping them and save the universe before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO Humanity. Plot Prologue: The LEGO Universe The film starts in the world with a LEGO sea. A portal opens up then Ryvine Sparkle, Cyrille Le Paradox, Jay from Machine Robo Rescue and Lord Vortech comes out. Then a flying robot named X-PO comes out and scans the floor and detects something. Ryvine informs Vortech that they found it and the thing is called "Foundation Prime". A Disaster Warrior named Jay looks at the pictures on the floor and asks Lord Vortech what are they. Lord Vortech informs Jay that these are the artifacts called "the Foundation Elements" and they can gather them in one place. X-PO informs the four that the Foundation Elements are cornerstones of time and space and impotent for the universe. A skunk named Cyrille Le Paradox tells X-PO that the bot's help is no longer needed and Vortech opens a portal behind X-PO and the robot gets sucked into it. Jay laughs with Vortech and he says that they'll make universes collide and control the Foundation Elements' power. Then Vortech feels pain and becomes a giant then he shrinks back to normal size and he informs Ryvine that his dedication for the work is taking it's toll and not for longer can he "pass between dimensions". Ryvine says that there's another way, then both he and Lord Vortech use their magic the make a palace so Vortech can rest his legs. The 4 villains laugh and Jay (MRR) plans revenge on Ryan. Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle In another universe, Ryan checks his calendar for Sci-Twi's birthday. Meanwhile, Thomas is puffing along until he rolls over something. He saw a tiny leg of a LEGO figuren. Matau gets off Thomas and walks up to the little figure and he pulls it out of the ground. Suddenly, the figure moves to Matau's surprise and he drops it. The figure reattaches its leg and thanks Matau. Matau asks the figure for its name. The figure says her name is Wyldstyle and adds "I'm Not a DJ". Matau is surprised to see that he's talking to a toy. Thomas apologizes to Wyldstyle for running her over and she forgives him. Matau picks up Wyldstyle and ask her where did she come from. Wyldstyle says that she's from the LEGO Movie world and was on her way to Cloud Cuckoo Land. But she got a relic scanner and detects a portal that can take her to Cloud Cuckoo Land but instead she finds herself in the Autobot base and Ryan finds a mini LEGO person on the floor and picks it up. The figure starts to move and Ryan gets scared and drops it. Ryan remembers the figure as Wyldstyle and asks her where is Emmet. She informs Ryan that Emmet is at Cloud Cuckoo land and Unikitty is throwing a party but she got seperated and needs help to get there. Ryan looks in a storage cupboard and finds a box. Crash asks Ryan what he found. He showed Crash the box and opens it to reveal LEGO pieces and the instructions of a LEGO Gateway. Thomas says that they should build it and Ryan starts building it. Then Ryan finally built the gateway and it starts to work. Crash wonders what the Gateway will lead to. Ryan asks Sci-Twi to come with Wyldstyle and Matau says that they can go into the portal and find out where it leads. Sci-Twi and Wyldstyle goes into the portal. Evil Ryan goes into the portal with Bertram and Evil Anna. Sci-Ryan gasps and says that Evil Anna is transported to the Lord of the Rings world, Bertram and Evil Ryan are transported there as well. Ryan says that they can follow them. The team jumps into the portal with Flurry Heart following them. In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD) The team arrived at Gotham city, a Driller vehicle zips past with Batman and Robin inside a Robin-cycle and Batmobile driving in a chase. Flurry Heart flies after the Robin-cycle with Ryan clinging on. Upon seeing the baby alicorn flying beside him, Bane throws Kryptonite at Flurry Heart but she catches one and gives it to Robin. Ryan yells at Bane saying "No littering!" and asks Batman why Bane wants with Kryptonite. Batman informs Ryan that Everyone wants Kryptonite to take down Superman and orders Robin to cut Bane off at the bridge. But just as Robin is about to, he starts to float up to the air and gets sucked into a portal. Flurry Heart saw a portal and flies into it with Batman following her and Ryan. Raven follows Batman, Ryan and Flurry Heart into the portal and they saw a portal that transported them to the Lord of the Rings world. Raven tells Sci-Ryan and the others to follow the three heroes and flies into the portal where they jump into and the others followed them. Rescuing Gandalf the Grey and Evil Ryan/Frodo was abducted In the Lord of the Rings world, the Cyberlings are on a quest to Mordor and they and Gandalf let Frodo and the others cross the bridge but stayed to face the Balrog and both Evil Ryan and Gandalf shouts "You shall not pass!" but just as the Balrog is about to cross the bridge, it brakes and falls to it's doom. Evil Ryan gives Gandalf a fist pump and was about to go to Bertram and Evil Anna when a fiery whip hits Evil Ryan and Gandalf and are about to fall. Frodo calls out for Gandalf and Evil Ryan, Gandalf shouts "Fly, you fools!" and Evil Ryan said "Tell Agalope that I love her!" then they fall after the Balrog while Frodo shouts "No!" with a lot of O's. Bee and Cee watch as Evil Ryan and Gandalf fall after the Balrog but as they hit the Balrog with a thud, Raven uses her magic to make a portal then the Batmobile appears with Ryan, Flurry Heart, Crash and the others. Batman ejects himself out of the Batmobile and grapples onto the Balrog and asks Evil Ryan and Gandalf where Robin is. Evil Ryan informs Batman behind him. Ryan gets grabbed by the Balrog saying "Batman said, where's Robin?" Evil Ryan informs Ryan that Gandalf have no idea what he's talking about and asks him if he looks like a fox. Ryan then said "Not Robin Hood, Robin!" and informs Evil Ryan and Gandalf that Robin is got sucked into a portal in Gotham, he and his friends jumped in and it led them to the wizard and Evil Ryan. The Balrog grabs Batman then Gandalf asks Batman who he is, Batman freed himself saying "I'm Batman!" and uses his grapple gun to take Gandalf and Evil Ryan to safety. Ryan and the others follow them while the Balrog is left behind to fall to it's doom. Ryan helps Gandalf up and give him his staff. Bertram and Evil Anna hug Evil Ryan and Sci-Ryan while Gandalf has a chat with Fluttershy. Frodo calls out to Gandalf and runs to Evil Ryan but he gets sucked into a portal with the One Ring. Gandalf tells Fluttershy that this is bad and warns her that she shouldn't show any of the Seven Sins (Wrath, Envy, Lust, Glatney, Sloth, Greed, and Pride) or touch anything because if she does she'll be turned to stone. Evil Ryan informs the others that Frodo has the One Ring and can't fall to the enemies hands and runs into the portal after Frodo. As the gang continues their quest, Fluttershy tells the others what Gandalf told her. Sci-Ryan informs Evil Ryan that Batman is "Not an actual bat" and he and the others jump into the portal and it closes, only Alvin, the Chipmunks and the Fellowship of the Ring are left behind. Samwise informs the Fellowship to wait for them while Alvin and his brothers go to the White City. Simon, being the smart guy, explains that this is a game while Theodore finds a Realm Crystal. Suddenly, a Ghost Ninja named Morro shows up. Theodore runs away, opens a portal and jumps into it. Alvin hopes it leads to the LEGO Movie world and both he and Simon jumps into the portal and it closes which makes Morro angry and flies off. Suddenly, Lord Vortech shows up with Ryvine and Jay and tells Morro that he can help him get the Realm Crystal back. Jay also informs Morro that Ryan is the one who beaten him in the Battle of the Bands and wants Morro to join them. Morro agrees and plans to get revenge. At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD) At the LEGO Movie world, Alvin and the Chipmunks are dancing to the song Everything is Awesome with Unikitty, Sci-Twi and Wyldstyle until a portal sucked Metalbeard and his treasure chest in. Alvin is shocked when another portal opens up and Ryan comes out with the others. Sci-Ryan noticed that Wylstyle was the same size as him and noticed two Batmans. Thomas is confused and Unikitty asks why there are 2 Batmans. The DC Batman states that there's only one Batman. Before Evil Ryan can hear Fluttershy he noticed black and white butterflies and saw a princess with the black and white hair named Princess Ivy. Wyldstyle informs Evil Ryan and the others that the only thing they saw was Metalbeard getting dragged into a vortex. Ryan thinks it's a dimensional rift and asks Emmet where is it. Emmet told Ryan that the rift disappeared after it took Metalbeard. Bee informs that Princess Ivy can help on the quest to find the rift and suddenly feels something stone hard. Ryan gasps. Unikitty gets happy and go to pack some rainbow colored LEGO bricks and Emmet goes to get his wrench. But Bee says that its nothing serious but he can't feel his right arm. Sci-Ryan has an idea and informs Ryan if Princess Amber can fly as a butterfly then he needs a spell to make him have a butterfly costume. Twilight looks at the others and asks Bumblebee how come he's the only one with that sliver stuff on him. While Bumblebee talks, Ryan casts a spell on Sci-Ryan saying "Lepidop Leonidas." Twilight asks Gandalf about the stuff on Bumblebee. While Gandalf is telling Twilight, Ryan asks Princess Ivy to join him and his friends for a quest. They agree and Sofia and Amber joins in. Ryan puts the Realm Crystal in his chest and says "I shall name our group the Fellowship of the..." then a portal opens up and they fall in. Twilight jumps in after them and the portal closes. Batman (The LEGO Movie) staits that the name "Fellowship of the Awesome" is a great name. Meanwhile, in the vortex, Ryan and the others are flying in a vortex, Matau says that they need to get out. Batman agrees and tells Wyldstyle to give him her scanner. She does and Batman informs that if he can locate what's generating the rift then he can disrupt it. Thomas agrees and hopes it works. And it does and Ryan and the others fly into another rift to another dimension. Rebuilding the Gateway (CTaRAOLD) They arrive in the Gateway room and Ryan noticed that it's going to blow so Ryan and the others got clear then the Gateway explodes and sucks the Keystones into the portal and it closes. Ryan asks if everyone is ok. Twilight says yes. Batman informs the others that the gateway created the rift that got them here. The Cyberlings get an idea and vocalized to Princess Ivy, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle and Cody. Cody suggests that they should rebuild the gateway and they get to work to build the Gateway. They finished building then Batman builds a mini version of the Batmobile and powers up the Gateway. The voice of the Gateway Keeper saying that all systems are go and limited system functionality is restored. Thomas and Wyldstyle smile and wonders if they go through the portal they loss an arm. Batman informs that he saw "glowing parts" gets sucked into the portal and are important. Then they hear an "AARRGGHH!!!!" and Ryan recognizes that sound to be Metalbeard because he's in trouble or very happy and informs his that Metalbeard uses "his catchphrase for a lot of things" and builds some vehicles before jumping into the gateway with Odette. Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD) The Villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) Trivia * *Alice, Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, Spike the Dog, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, Spyro, Sci-Twi, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Timothy (Non-ghost engine version), Emmet, Lapis Laius, Gwen (Total Drama), Gamer Kid, Benson, Machine Robos, Mario, MetalBeard, Flurry Heart, Windblade, Captain Hook, Captain Qwark, Clank, Thomas (EG), Scorpan, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Salim al-Kupar, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Mike (Total Drama), Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Ivy, Princess Odette, will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *Dr Neo Cortex, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Makuta, El Jefe, Janja, Rothbart, Princess Malucia, the Night time Villains, Grizz (Sly Cooper), Morro, Kylo Ren, Tirek, General Grievous, Cool Cat, Don Octavio, Kaos, Sofia the Worst and Ultron will work for Lord Vortech. * *Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Scar, Pete, will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *In the film, while Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle recruit the Ghostbusters, the 12 Doctor, the Spaceship Defender, GLaDOS and Scooby and the gang, Ryan, Princess Odette and Matau recruits Prince Derek, the MasterBuilders and The Toa of Mata Nui, Sci-Ryan recruits Principle Cinch, Vice Principle Shinnok, the Weekenders * * * * * * * * Songs *Everything is Awesome *Rainbow Rocks *Tonight We Strike *Fade Away (sung by Terra and Beast Boy) *A Kindness of Friendship *Be Prepared * *This Fliegel Has Landed * * *Ghostbusters theme song * * * *Robot Riot * *You Wouldn't Know Scenes Full story #Prologue: The LEGO Universe #Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle #In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD) #Rescuing Gandalf the Grey and Evil Ryan/Frodo was abducted #At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD) #Rebuilding the Gateway (CTaRAOLD) #Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD) #The villain, Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) #Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady (CTaRAOLD) #Terra Shows Her New Outfit #Owen joins the group (CTaROLD) #Into the World of Chima #Lord Vortech turns Twilight to stone #Laval, Eris and Cragger joins the group #Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker (CTaRAOLD) #The Simpsons and Krusty the clown joins the group #Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya #Into the Doctor Who world/Mata Nui's Glatorian friends, WALL-E, M-O and EVE join the group #Into the DC Comics world/Sly Cooper and the Gang join the group #Into the Back to the Future world/The Crystal Prep Shadowbolts join the group #Meet X-PO/Building some Vehicles #Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group #Into the Lord of the Rings World/5 of Sly's ancestors join the group #Into the Ghostbusters world/Joy and her friends join the group #Into the Midway Arcade world #Into the Scooby Doo world/Building more Vehicles #Mal Tricks Bumblebee #Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains (CTaROLD) #Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard (CTaRAOLD) #Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD) #Ryan fights Jay/Ryan and Sci-Ryan gets Sci-Ryan's lunchbox back # # # # # # Level Packs * *Portal 2 Level pack: *Doctor Who Level pack: The Dalek Extermination of Earth staring Mata Nui's Glatorian, WALL-E, EVE and M-O * * *The Midway Arcade Level pack: Retro Wreckage List of Foundation Elements that appeared in this film #Kryptonite #The One Ring #Metalbeard's treasure chest #Ruby Slippers #Amber #Golden Chi #Nuclear Rod #Master Chen's staff #Flux Capacitor #Cake #Sci-Ryan's lunchbox #Palantir #PKE Meter #Gold Token #Diamond Scarab Characters showing the Seven Sins and turning to stone having touch something #Henry #Gordon #Percy #Emily #James #Toby #Edward #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Rarity #Applejack #Starlight Glimmer #Sunset Shimmer #Fracture List of Vehicles and machine's that appeared in this film # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films Based on Video Games